


Sanvers: Nesting

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Maggie is a nesting omegaAlex is her alpha





	Sanvers: Nesting

Alex walks into the apartment that evening the sun already disappeared from the sky. As soon as she steps through the door she throws her keys into the nearby bowl, toes off her shoes and begins to unstrap her weapons. Several minutes later she begins to walk deeper into the apartment. 

She barely leaves the entryway before the scent assailants her. In moments she is hit by a wave of pheromones so great and powerful it knocks her physically back. As she follows the scent it intensifies and leads toward the walk in wardrobe. She feels her body beginning to react but pushes it aside for the moment. She notices all the cushions, blankets, and pillows are stripped from the apartment as she walks and the suspicion only grows. She walks to the door of the wardrobe and the scent from within nearly brings her to her knees. It is everything she loves, the soft ocean breeze, the summer flowers, the smell of a crisp new book. Stepping through the door she is met with a sheepish Maggie ensconced in what can best be described as a nest. 

Maggie seeing her frozen in the door way lets out a small whine and in moments Alex snaps out of it falling to her knees beside her mate pulling the door shut behind her. From the roof hang a number of strands of fairy lights, they cast a soft glow over the nest Maggie has built and over Maggie herself. Leaning forward Alex presses their lips together in a soft kiss as she says "hi" with a soft smile

"Hi" Maggie replies in kind dimples on full display before continuing "I'm sorry about the mess, I couldn't help myself, I..."

"It's ok," Alex says soothingly then moving to softly caress Maggie's cheek before saying. "I love you, and if this is what you need my sweet darling omega, then I have no problem with it"

As she finishes she places a chaste kiss to Maggie's lips before the omega asks "what did I do to deserve such a kind alpha"

 

Knowing how easy it is for Maggie to fall prey to her past in moments like Hesse Alex is quick to lighten the mood as she says "you tried to steal my crime scene"

Hearing this seems to do it averting disaster as Maggie laughs and says "and you were the picture of high and mighty, until you caught my scent, then you turned into a stuttering pup."

Alex laughs "I couldn't help it, you were the most beautiful omega I'd ever laid eyes on, and you still are"

Maggie blushes heavily as she says "Flattery will get you nowhere Miss Danvers"

"I don't know, it got me you" Alex quickly responds moving to pull Maggie into a hug

"That it did" Maggie murmurs into Alex's shoulder before slowly letting out a moan of pain

Alex rubs her hands over Maggie's back soothingly "Your heat's coming isn't it?"

Maggie nods before saying "Alex..."

"Yes my Darling?" Alex days waiting for Maggie to continue

"I'm ready this time" Maggie says conviction in her voice

Not wanting to push her mate Alex asks "Are you sure? We don't have to, we can wait..."

Maggie gives Alex a soft kiss before pulling back to stare at her lovingly as she says "I'm sure Alex. We're ready for this, I'm ready for this, this time no holding back."

"You mean it?" Alex asks wanting to be sure

"Yes, this time Alex, I want you to knot me, I want to have our pups"

"Your wish is my command my love" Alex murmurs into the soft skin of Maggie's neck


End file.
